


Broken Hearts Fixed

by yoursandwichismine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine
Summary: Taehyun will never go unnoticed when it comes to Beomgyu, he just needs to be reassured that that's the case.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Broken Hearts Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaemins_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/gifts).



> This fic was requested by Jaemins_smile. It’s a little shorter than expected, except I don’t have much experience with hurt/comfort and I don’t read it very often because I’m too emotionally weak but I really hope this turned out alright. Thanks to my friend who advised me on how to make someone cry when they read <3

Taehyun was struggling to hold himself together. He felt like at any moment he might just fade away, or collapse to the ground but never stop falling, or get washed away by the miser that burrowed an aching hole in his gut and made him just want to sleep through it all. Of course, if he did that, his friends would worry about him, and he didn’t want them to do that. He couldn’t let his own emotions and pining get in the way of the others’ lives, even if the only thing he craved right then was the attention he was being deprived of.

“Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, come on Kai, I know you can hear me,” A voice floated past the bathroom door and echoing footsteps thudded lightly against the floor outside. Rather than fading as they walked past, they halted all together just as they arrived at the door. Taehyun whipped his head towards the closed door to watch the light distort at the crack underneath, freezing stone cold when he heard a thump against it. He recoiled, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes as he scrambled to collect himself and move to hide in the shower, even though whoever came in would still see him through the glass. Even so, he held onto the edge of the glass wall with a tight grip, wiping his eyes that wouldn’t stop blinking back tears.

He muffled his sniffle against the back of his hand, watching the door looking like a deer in headlights even though he hadn’t been caught doing anything. Straining his ears, he was terrified of breaking the silence with another sniff, until he heard another thump outside the door and a squeal, followed by another thud and then laughing. _So much laughing_. Kai’s giggling fit would trail on and on for what seemed like forever, then it’d pause for a moment, only to be summoned louder than before by whatever was provoking him. Taehyun could hear the sharp breaths he was taking in between bursts of howling. Almost like he was in _pain_.

Well, at least nobody was coming in. Taking that as the all clear, Taehyun got out from behind the shower wall and moved quietly towards the sink, situated closer to the door with the towel rack between. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he hated the state of himself. His eyes had stopped looking so red and watery like they had before, his cheeks just a little red and stiff from the tears he’d failed to wipe away. The sleeve of his dark grey sweater was damp, and he’d tried not to wipe his nose on it but he could tell he had at some point.

Gathering the courage to open the bathroom door and face Kai and whoever was with him, he ruffled his hair out of his eyes and turned to the door, twisting the handle and jumping back at the body that fell to the ground in front of him.

“Beom, stop, stop! Beomgyu! Stop, you’re hurting– “ Kai’s pleas for help were cut short by Beomgyu, who followed him to the ground and straddled his legs to attack his sides with tickles. Taehyun froze, processing the scene in front of him, taking in how _Beomgyu_ was _on top_ of Kai, his wicked grin that lit up his face, but just made Taehyun feel a million times more gloomy.

“T-Tae…” Kai turned his head in Taehyun’s direction, his cheek squashed against the ground as he reached out a hand. “H-help me! He’s h-hurting me!”

“No!” Beomgyu cackled and hunched over more to give his fingers more precision as they poked into Kai’s waist and stomach. “This is what he gets for ignoring me.”

“Don’t listen to him, Tae! Please, just– “

_This is what he gets for ignoring me._

Taehyun gave one last evil smile before retreating back to the bathroom to cry. Again.

****

Yeonjun had declared a movie night, but he claimed that Soobin was the one who wanted it. Did it matter at all, though? Not really, all five of the boys were down for watching movies and eating, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

And Taehyun was still miserable. He felt somewhat disconnected from the rest of the group, but most of all Beomgyu. What had sparked this sudden behaviour? Taehyun hadn’t offended Beomgyu, had he? Why did it feel like he was being ignored? All the _other_ members were getting hugs and their hair played with, and Beomgyu was resting his head on _them_ , but it was like he’d totally forgotten how much Taehyun loved him. Because he really did. With every inch of his heart, every smile was in honour of him, and he would _never_ turn a blind eye to him. But every time he saw Beomgyu in the embrace of one of the other boys, his heartbreak hurt a little more, his gut felt a little emptier, his head felt a little lighter. All the weight was in his chest, his heart cracking just a tiny bit more whenever the space between Beomgyu and one of the others became close to none.

_This is what loneliness feels like_.

Taehyun closed the bedroom door behind him, folding the cuff of his flannelette pyjamas over his hands as he let go of the handle. He sort of hoped the movie they’d watch would be a sad one, so he had an excuse to cry again. He’d probably cried every day for the past couple of weeks over his relationship, trying to hide it from everyone in hopes that Beomgyu would notice and comfort him. He _needed_ comfort, more in the sense that he wanted it desperately and without it he felt like he might crumble. All he wanted was to be held by the one person he cared the most about, was that so much to ask?

As he made his way to the living room, he covered his other hand with his pyjamas and shuffled towards the couch, where Soobin was sitting, looking awfully tall. In fact, he wasn’t even _on_ the couch. _In fact_ , he was _sitting_ on Beomgyu, who was _holding him by the waist_. Why didn’t _he_ get to sit in Beom’s lap, Taehyun wanted that affection too! Even more so exclusively.

To Taehyun’s slight, very secret delight, it seemed that Soobin was the one who’d planted himself there, and within a moment he was pushed off and stumbling onto the ground. Even so, Beomgyu still gave a cheeky grin and blew a little kiss.

Taehyun decided he’d sit himself on the other end of the couch, not really wanting to be around anyone even though he did. He curled himself up, flipping a blanket draped over the back of the sofa to cover his legs, and waited. Kai and Yeonjun were in the kitchen getting snacks, so the movie wouldn’t be able to start until they came back out. Taehyun wasn’t even aware of what they’d be watching first, or maybe it hadn’t been chosen yet. He didn’t know, he’d been too busy crying his eyes out in his bedroom.

****

That first movie was a little anticlimactic. Not what they were expecting, at least, and not in a good way. Indeed, it was so boring that the five of them had eaten through almost all the snacks, which wasn’t very healthy but they still needed more for the next movie. Soobin decided he’d get the food himself, leaving the others to decide on the next one. Yeonjun was busy with the remote, flicking through Netflix and occasionally turning his head to ask for the others’ opinions on what he thought might be cool.

Taehyun’s focus, however, was more on the way Kai sat between Beomgyu’s legs on the ground and let him tousle with his hair, their eyes both glued on the screen and shouting out for when Yeonjun was supposed to stop. He felt his eyes glaze over with tears for the second time that night when Beomgyu leant down to press a kiss into the crown of Kai’s hair and grin when he looked up. Taehyun would have done that. And he would hug him and sit next to him and keep him warm, and laugh at his jokes and talk about whatever he wanted, and snuggle into is arm and rest foreheads, all the things he _knew_ Beomgyu liked doing.

“If you find a movie, you can start without me,” Taehyun said quietly as he stood up and pushed the blanket off him, willing his voice not to crack. He forced back the tears that welled up in his eyes and tried to walk as smoothly as he could out of the loungeroom, getting to the corridor and rushing into the bathroom as soon as he was out of sight. He didn’t even know if they heard his footsteps, although he did try to keep them quiet, but frankly he didn’t care. He pushed the bathroom door open, closing it behind him and shakily turning the lock.

He cried out. His tears spilled down his face and ran down his neck, his lips trembling as he let out a string of whimpers that he so desperately hoped nobody could hear, nobody except Beomgyu. If Beomgyu was there, he’d hold him and tell him everything was okay, squeeze him to assure him that he was there and he loved him. But no, Taehyun was alone and cold in the white bathroom.

He leant against the door, sniffing and sobbing uncontrollably, sliding down until he reached the floor and he could curl up into a ball that might keep him warm, might try and replicate the embrace he wanted to be in so bad. It was driving him _mad_ , all this crying and not being noticed, all the attention he wasn’t getting and hadn’t gotten for over _three weeks._ He pursed his lips, trying to contain the wail that was bubbling up his throat, but he failed terribly when it came out in a broken whine that prevented him from breathing, making him buckle over so his head met his knees.

He hated this _so much_. He felt so weak, so helpless and alone when he should be able to reach out to his members, to _Beomgyu_. The people he trusted the most felt like they were so far away, and Taehyun felt like he was enveloped in a prison of sadness and anxiety, jealousy and darkness. _He was so alone_. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, how by himself he was. It consumed every other thought that dared pass his mind, he just couldn’t stop himself from zoning in on that one horrible pain that made his heart pang and his eyes tear up.

Why couldn’t he just force himself to stop thinking all those thoughts? Why was it so hard for him, why was he letting it make him want to scream and cry and bang his head against the wall until he couldn’t feel anything anymore? Why was it that no matter how hard he cried one day, he would always cry harder the next? Did he really hate himself that much, so much he couldn’t think past the heartbreak he couldn’t bear, the one he couldn’t fix by himself? Why couldn’t Beomgyu just _see_ , _see_ how much his actions were affecting him?

He felt the whimper building in his chest, the tears flooding his eyes and pouring down his cheeks and neck and crawling under his pyjamas, leaving a shining trail over his collarbones that disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt. Every time he tried to shut his mouth and silence the sob in his throat, the tears flowed faster and the sound erupted louder, more stuttered, more uncontrollable. That weight in his chest started climbing up his dry throat, the effort to keep it at bay wavering until a faint whine signalled the arrival of his outcry.

It took a bare second for Taehyun to reach a shivering hand over to the towel rack and tear the handtowel from it’s support, bundling it up and stuffing it in his mouth. The loudest sob he’d ever made, the hardest and most painful, the one with the most absolute _misery_ , was muffled into the rough chocolate-brown material. His shaky voice wouldn’t stop screaming and cracking, at this point he wasn’t sure if the others could hear him or not. He assumed not, seeing as no one had come to see what the noise was. The water streamed quicker and heavier down his face, staining his red cheeks and dripping from his chin onto the towel stuffed in his mouth. He was suffocating, from the need to breath but the dry sobs trapped behind the thick handtowel stopped the oxygen from flowing to his tight lungs, where each chesty sound vibrated. His nose was clear, not running quite as much as he would’ve expected, so the small amount of air he could breath properly at least has somewhere to go when it was used up in yet another wail.

“Taehyun?”

A meek voice could barely be heard behind the locked door, making Taehyun freeze and clench his teeth tighter around the towel.

“Taehyun, open the door.”

He could hear the handle being turned but refusing a full rotation, but what mattered more to him was the owner of the voice.

Beomgyu had remembered him.

“Please, Taehyun.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Taehyun stretched out his arm weakly and flicked the lock the opposite way, leaning forward to let the door crack open just enough for Beomgyu’s lithe figure to slip in.

As soon as Beomgyu was in the bathroom, Taehyun leant back against the door and sniffed. His tears hadn’t stopped flowing, but his intense crying had softened to gentle, vulnerable whimpers. He could feel Beomgyu’s eyes running over his curled-up form, his oversized pyjamas that didn’t quite come off his left shoulder but did expose the smooth skin and outline of his collarbone, the towel he’d shoved in his mouth.

“Taehyun?” he whispered, still standing. “What’s… what’s wrong?”

Taehyun couldn’t bring himself to look up to the one person he wanted to see so bad. He wasn’t ashamed, just… afraid.

“Please, Taehyun,” Beomgyu repeated, his voice becoming a little more eager for an answer, a response other than the quiet sobs and nonstop tears. “Please just tell me why you’re crying.”

He was so sad still, why wasn’t Beomgyu rushing to care for him like he usually would? He couldn’t do anything apart from shake his head and lean it back against his knees to hide his red tear-stained face, his jaw clamping around the towel.

He felt a shuffle in front of him, the warmth he craved come a little closer down to his own body, before a slender finger caressed the part of his cheek that was only barely exposed. With each stroke, his sniffs calmed and his whimpers silenced. His tears stopped coming, and he could blink without the flowing feeling of water brimming. He breathed through his nose, trying to fill his lungs with the sharp, cool air around him and focus on that touch that tickled his cheek and made him feel just that little bit better.

“Can you tell me why you’re so sad now?” whispered Beomgyu, hooking his finger under the crying boy’s chin and pushing it up to face him. Taehyun looked straight into Beomgyu’s eyes, finding comfort in the hurt shimmer that shone for him and him only. His jaw quivered around the towel that made his mouth ache from being open so long, but he didn’t dare let himself remove it from fear of what might happen next, even he wasn’t sure what he was scared of.

With the hand under his chin, Beomgyu slowly tugged on the corner of the towel, and Taehyun let it uncrumple from his mouth until the last corner fell out and it was discarded onto the floor. Beomgyu gave a small smile of assurance, to tell him that he could trust him and that he was safe, he was cared for. He was cared for.

“Why… Why did you forget me?” whimpered Taehyun, voice cracking. Beomgyu’s expression softened but changed, his brows knitting in a confused way on his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“You stopped,” Taehyun’s voice trailed off into another whisper, not quite sure how to describe what he felt. “You ignored me.”

“N-no, I didn’t,” Beomgyu shook his head slightly, leaning forward a little so he could cross his legs beneath him. “Why would I ignore you?”

“I don’t know, but you did. You ignored me.”

“I still don’t know what you mean.”

Taehyun breathed out through his nose, glancing away and sniffing, trying to find the words he wouldn’t cry into again. “It feels like you stopped loving me, but you still loved the others.”

“W-what?” Beomgyu pouted. “Why would I stop loving you? You know I love you more than anyone.”

Taehyun’s mouth felt a little empty without the towel in it anymore, causing him to clench his jaw a little to make up for the ache building up at the back of his throat. He looked back to Beomgyu, who’s gaze had turned into a cute, loving pout and pink cheeks. His eyes sparkled with affection, something Taehyun felt like he’d never see again and was so, _so_ happy to watch again. The light in the room reflected off the darkest parts of them, highlighting each tiny detail of his perfect face.

“I’m so sorry, Tae. I didn’t realise I was ignoring you…” Beomgyu looked down into his lap, bringing his hand to sit on top of the other in between his legs. “I don’t even know why I stopped giving you so much attention. Sometimes the other members just… I feel like I love them a much as I love you, you know? But I know that’s not the case, I could never love anyone more than you. And I’m really sorry you felt ignored.”

Unclasping his hands and letting his knees bend a little, Taehyun watched as Beom’s eyes flicked over the details of his hands in his lap. This is what he needed. This was _exactly_ what he needed. It made all the crying worth it, sort of. It gave it a purpose. He had spent hours crying over Beomgyu, and finally he was being noticed and _loved_ , and told how much so and that made him so happy. His aching heart had a good kind of ache now.

“Promise me you’ll never forget about me again.”

Beomgyu looked up to meet Taehyun’s tear-stained gaze. “I promise.”

Taehyun felt like he had wings, like he was floating and Beomgyu was his angel. He _was_ his angel.

Slowly, Beomgyu leaned forward onto his knees, unfolding his legs so he could crawl a little closer to Taehyun. Tae watched intently, anticipating what the other would do next, keeping his face straight. Beomgyu reached out a hand and wiped the skin just below his eye, a small tear still present for a moment before it became non-existent under his thumb. Their faces were so close, at such an unsure distance but they could still feel whispers of each other’s breath, until Beomgyu closed the space between.

Taehyun knew instantly to close his eyes into the kiss, to let Beomgyu do most of it but still give a reaction to let not only the other, but himself know that this was real. Beomgyu’s lips were soft against his, pressing with a slightly firm feeling but moving slow and gently to help comfort him. Comfort was that thing he’d been missing, these soft-spoken moments something he’d wanted to experience again and finally, he was.

Beomgyu pulled away, quirking a slight tint of the corner of his lips at Tae’s lighter expression that had filled itself with some sort of wonder that they both felt at the idea of their kiss. He lifted himself up, and without Taehyun’s notice, sat himself into the dip between his abdomen and legs. Straddling his waist, he rested his forehead against the other’s, closing his eyes and smiling a little more even though Tae had closed his eyes as well.

_Just like this,_ Taehyun thought. _We can stay just like this._

Beom’s hands rested themselves on Taehyun’s chest, smoothing the flannelette between his fingers and catching the collar slightly with the tips of his smaller ones. Opening his eyes and glancing down, heads still resting on each other’s, he pulled down just a little, just enough to see the rest of Taehyun’s collarbone and where his skin smoothed over to his torso. He moved his hand so his fingers touched the skin whilst his palm stayed on fabric, then sliding his gaze over to look at Taehyun for some sort of late permission. With a quiver of Tae’s lips that shadowed a smile, Beomgyu slipped his hand to cover part of his chest, collarbone and shoulder all at once, the warm skin against his fingers bringing a brighter smile to both their faces.

Pushing his body so their chests were touching and the hand between them was splayed flat, Beomgyu leant in for another kiss, this one a little more confident, pressing his lips firmer and Taehyun reacting a little more this time. Tae’s hand rose up to hold the part of Beomgyu’s neck that connected to the sharp of his jaw, his thumb rubbing that spot on the edge of his jawline and pushing his head a little closer. Their noses grazed each other’s, Beomgyu moving more eagerly than the last kiss and sliding his hand to hold the curve of Tae’s shoulder. His grip tightened, adjusting himself so he sat a little higher on Taehyun’s body and could straddle his stomach a little better, before smiling into the kiss and pulling away with a grin. When he opened his eyes, his heart soared at the sight of Taehyun smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been WEEKS since I last wrote with a pencil.


End file.
